


Fortune Favours the Brave

by Charity_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean is confused and Cas is direct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Favours the Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #142: Fortune

“Why must you always question good fortune?”

Cas sounded pissed. Why did Cas sound pissed? It wasn’t like Cas didn’t know damn well that good things just didn’t happen to the Winchesters. All three of them had so much shit thrown at them it was a miracle they were still alive. (Actually, it was several miracles, performed by demons and angels and, if Cas was to be believed, God himself, and Dean was still waiting for some of them to come back and bite them in the ass.)

“The world is not out to get you, Dean,” Cas continued, still scowling in that way he had that made Dean feel like a child. “The world itself, luck itself, does not work that way. The misfortunes you have suffered so far have been orchestrated by beings more powerful than yourself, but good things can and do still happen.”

That didn’t sound right. Good things happened to other people, not to him.

“You humans have a saying: ‘Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth’.”

Dean really wished he knew where Cas was going with this, because he was making less and less sense.

“Stop questioning why I am here, or when I am going to leave. Stop looking my presence in your life in the mouth. I am here because there is nowhere in the universe I would rather be than by your side. I will not leave your side for as long as you will have me.”

Cas couldn’t be saying what Dean through he was saying. Could he? They were friends. Cas wasn’t even human, didn’t experience the world like Dean did. He wasn’t into sex and romance and all the sappy shit that generally came with being human.

Suddenly, Cas was in his space, reaching out and touching his face reverently. His thumb stroked gently over Dean’s mouth, and he smiled his tiny little, secret smile.

“I am here, Dean. With you. Always.”

Dean wanted so much to believe that Cas knew exactly what he was doing, what his gesture meant and what that smile and those eyes were doing to Dean. What Cas’ mere presence did to Dean. There was one way to be sure. After all, fortune favours the brave, right?


End file.
